The Lady Of The Night
by Yami's Chan
Summary: someone mysterious has been attacking pokemon and their trainers...No one will get in her way, and Ash is well and truley under her spell.
1. Midnight

_

* * *

_

I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

My first Pokemon fic so be nice! No flames! Rating for later chapters.

**

* * *

The Lady Of The Night

* * *

****Chapter One

* * *

**

**Mid-Night**

"Ash…" Sighed May. "Why don't you just admit that you're stupid and that we're lost?" They had been wondering around in the forest for nearly three hours and had definitely been lost for at least two. The air had turned icy and heavy black rain clouds covered the sky like a thick blanket. It was a sure sign of rain, the only part of Pikachu showing, was his head peeking out from the inside of Ash's jacket.

"We aren't lost!" retorted Ash. "And even if we were it wouldn't be my fault." This was true and they all new it, but it was still nice to have someone to blame when they were all exhausted, hungry and lost. Just then, there was a low rumble of thunder and the rain began to pour.

"Juuuust great." Grumbled Max.

"Well…..look on the bright side!" Said Ash as cheerfully as he could. "We haven't seen or head anything of team rocket in…..Nearly a week. That's a new record!"

"Yeah, but that also means that they're bound to show up any second now." Muttered Max but he could see that now wasn't a great time to say something like that.

------------

After another half an hour of running in the poring rain, thunder and lightning, they finally arrived at a pokemon centre about ten miles outside of the nearest town.

"Isn't this a bit of an odd place for a pokemon centre?" asked Ash as they all hurried inside.

"Who cares?" Asked Brock. "If you want to run ahead to the next town then you can!" Ash decided not to and ran inside instead.

The group were surprised to find the waiting room absolutely full of pokemon trainers. Every seat was occupied and there was still at least twenty trainers standing around, some chatting amongst themselves, some sitting in silence. One or two looked nothing short of petrified and a couple were hugging injured, recovering pokemon to their chests.

Ash tried very hard not to look too closely at the pokemon, but could tell from the way May gasped and the way Pikachu hid his face in his owners jacket that it was very, very bad. Just then, Nurse Joy came over to them.

"Are you lot ok?" She asked it in a way that sounded like she was asking it to someone who had just been in a terrible accident.

"Err….yes" replied Ash. "We were just wondering if we could stay here for tonight."

"Well I'm afraid all our rooms are full up." Sighed the nurse. "But you're welcome to stay herein the waiting room until the storm passes and you can make it into town. It's really not safe to be out around here late at night around here, especially for pokemon trainers….." She trailed off looking sadly around at those who were sat around.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Ash, earning a slap to the back of his head from Brock.

"Don't be so rude Ash!" He snapped blushing. Nurse Joy didn't seem to notice.

"For about four years now, people have been reporting mysteriously being attacked by a young lady dressed in dark clothes. At first something goes missing from their belongings, and then that night, she appears. It's like she comes out of no where. She uses dark and psychic pokemon to totally overwhelm young trainers, hurting both the pokemon and their trainers. She takes anything of any value and then disappears again before the trainers can even stand. Some say she's beautiful, others say she's not human at all but part of the night. She's been given the name 'Lady Of The Night'…..She's ruthless and has to be stopped." Ash tried to take this all in. It seemed incredibly odd for a pokemon trainer to be so brutal. May waited for Joy to leave before speaking what was on everyone's mind.

"That sounds like something a team rocket member would do….I mean someone a lot more experienced than Jesse or James." Ash knew that what she was saying might be true. Max took a tiny step closer to his sister. It was barely noticeable but it was enough to show he was scared.

Ash slowly approached a young boy with short blonde hair. The boy's jeans and shirt were ripped in several places and his face was cut across his cheek.

"Excuse me…" The boy jumped at the voice and flinched as Brock put a hand on his shoulder.

"We won't hurt you…we just wanted to know…..what happened to you?" The boy looked so scared that at first they thought he wouldn't answer. Then, he slowly raised his eyes.

"I-It w-was her…..Th-The lady of the Night…Sh-She came o-out o-of n-nowhere j-just like e-everyone s-says….h-her p-pokemon……th-they've g-got c-creepy p-powers…." Ash and Brock exchanged the same worried, slightly confused glances. The boy managed to calm down just enough to stop stuttering.

"She'd already beaten me….I turned around to go and suddenly I was blasted into a tree….next thing I knew, I woke up here….." The boy looked down again and they could all tell that the convocation was over. As they sat down in one of the only empty spots of floor, Max moved even closer to his sister.

"No need to be afraid Max." Said Ash. "I'm not afraid of anything and neither should you."

"What about Aerodactyl? Aren't you afraid of that pokemon?" Brock joked.

"No! I just don't like it…..at all."

"Why would Ash be scared of Aerodactyl?" Asked May, Confused.

"Because one tried to eat him." Explained Brock.

"You never told us this!" May leaned forward to look at Ash. They spent the rest of the evening talking about different adventures they had been on before May and Max came along. They never even imagined that they were being watched by someone else, standing in the pouring rain on the hill outside the pokemon centre….someone smirking with an evil plan….grinning in anticipation……

--------

Ash awoke suddenly, as though someone had thrown icy water over him. At first there was silence in which he barely breathed. Then he heard it. A quiet, but clear tapping. Looking around, the young trainer could see that everyone was asleep….even Pikachu. _I must be imagining things…_he'd only just thought this, when the tapping was heard again.

There was a flash of lighting and Ash saw her. She was standing against the window, one hand and her forehead resting on the glass, her head bent and hooded. Even once the lightning faded Ash could still make out her outline, and even through the idea terrified him, he found himself rising to his feet and walking slowly foreword. The closer he got, the less he feared the girl. Now he could see that she was wearing a leather skirt that finished just at her knee and looked like she'd made it her self, the edges were jagged and torn a bit along with a long sleeved black blouse. She was also wearing a long black cloak with a hood that did up across her chest. The inside of it was blood red.

Ash moved closer still and as he did so, the girl slowly reached out and un-did the window, sliding it open. Ash stopped walking as he reached it and looked up at the girl who appeared to be about nineteen. Slowly, steadily, she reached out and took Ash's hand in her own, lifting the boys hand, gradually pulling him closer, being careful to not let him notice.

Ash could feel the rain hammering against his arm but didn't make any movement to break free….he might not have pulled away at all had it not been for the wind. Just at the crucial moment, a gust of wind blew the girls hood back, revealing her face and what Ash saw made him scream.

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

R&R everyone! (as long as it's nice.)

* * *


	2. Pay

_

* * *

_

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

Ok, I'm sorry it's been ages since I updated, but I just got really busy. And then I was trying to keep up with my Yu-Gi-Oh stuff too. So now I'll answer the reviews. 

**Mellinde**: Thankies, I will, lol.

**SacredBlade**: thank you. Most of my chaps end with a cliff hanger. It keeps people reading.

**Calumetkid**: aww thank you! I'll try my hardest to stay on topic.

**Grace**: hehe! Thank you Grace! I hope you read this story and keep reviewing it!

**clara200**: You'll have to read on to find out.

**Sabey**: yay! Sabey. I was hoping you would review. You'll find out what's up in this chap.

**Princess Mika of the Shadows**: lol, thank you.

**S.A.** **Tsukasa**: it isn't my first ever fic, just my first pokemon one. I'm glad you enjoy it so much. You'll find out a lot more about the lady if you keep reading.

Ok, that's all! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter too and leave another review!

**

* * *

Chapter two

* * *

****Pay**

Blood. That was the first thing Ash noticed. It was all over the girls face, dripping from a cut across her forehead, into her eyes and mouth, over her chi and down her neck. Some was even being blown onto Ash. He screamed and screamed pulling back from her, still screaming. It was like a spell had been lifted. All thoughts of following this girl, of not being scared, were gone. All around him, trainers and injured pokemon alike were raising their heads to find the source of the screaming. A flash of lightning illuminated the scene one more time, showing Ash the girl for another time. It faded, and when, seconds later, it flashed again, she had vanished, leaving Ash's arm still hanging out of the window getting steadily wetter.

"Ash?" Brock was standing beside the younger boy. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" the words Ash was so desperately trying to get out caught in his throat. He couldn't manage to put what he had just seen into words. If it wasn't for his rain socked arm being pulled back through the window he would have sworn it was all his imagination, a dream.

When the police arrived, fifteen minuets later, it was quite obvious to everyone that The Lady of the Night was long gone. It was decided that it wasn't safe for any of the trainers to wait in the reception, so now all the bedrooms were packed to bursting point with up to six total strangers in each. It took a long time to get everything sorted out; which is how Ash found himself sitting in front of a particularly tired, over worked and frustrated Officer Jenny at just gone three in the morning.

"This is the fifth time in three days that she's been seen." She sighed, rubbing her forehead as though it was giving hr pain. "She's attacking more often than before, she must want something badly." She looked up at Ash.

"Can you remember what she looked like?" ash stretched his mind back, but the harder he thought, the less he could remember. He described anything he could remember which was really just the age she looked and her hair colour. He could remember seeing her at the window, and he knew he had walked over to her but in his memory it seemed more as though it had been someone else who approached the window while he watched from the side.

"That's al I can remember…" he sighed.

"Are you sure? We need to catch her." Ash nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry….but that's everything." Officer jenny got up from her seat and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's alright. You've given us more information than anyone else. It will all help." The young trainer managed to force an almost convincing smile, earning an identical one from Jenny.

"You've done good Ash. Try and get some sleep and if you have any more trouble, we'll be here all evening."

------

Ash managed to keep it together just long enough to reach the room he was sharing with his friends and another girl who was staying there with her younger brother. The second he was through the door however, he was shocked to find tears already dampening his cheeks. First he had to tell everything to Brock max, and the other girl. Then May came in and he had to choke out his story all over again. All the while, Pikachu sat in his lap, gently leaning against him and making soft, worried and anxious noises.

"What do you think hurt her?" May's voice was almost a whisper. "Do you think it could have been a pokemon or something?" Ash shrugged.

"I don't know." Was his simple reply.

"Why did you go to her?" It was Max this time.

"I don't know."

"Do you think she would have taken her with you?" To Brock's question, ash gave no reply. He wished that he could have, once again, answered with a simple 'I don't know' but the truth was, that deep down he did know. And the answer was yes.

"Were you frightened?" It was the first time anyone had heard the other girl talk. Ash turned to look at her.

"Well….yes…." he blushed, but no one said anything. "It was just…..the look in her eyes….she looked so…so…"

"Angry?" suggested May.

"No…..sad…."

------

"Oh this is useless!" sighed James. "We've been wondering around in the dark for hours now. We'll be lost out here for ever! We'll all die!" Jessie hid her head in her hand, giving an 'I don't know him' look to anyone who was around. Except there wasn't anyone around to see. The whole forest seemed deserted.

"I'm telling you there's a Pokemon centre just a little further down the road. We can stop there." She said, pushing James along.

"Yeah….but you said that about three hours ago too." Complained meowth, not loud enough to hear. They had barely taken two steps when it happened.

A twig snapped. A shadow flickered between the branches of the surrounding trees. Another twig snapped and this time all three team rocket members looked up. There was nothing but the swish of the wind between the braches.

"Come on…let's keep moving." Meowth once again, had barely taken a full step when he was forced to stop. A figure had landed directly in his path, a shadowy silhouette against the silvery moon. All three were frozen to the spot as the girl raised here head, wiping blood away from her mouth. Her dark, hidden eyes scanned over the poke-balls attached to their belts.

"You trainers?" she snapped in a low, snarl of a voice. With startled fear, both Jessie and James nodded.

"You know Ash Ketchum?" the girl growled. It took a few minuets for this to sink in. after a few moments silence, meowth made a sound like he was being strangled, while Jessie's expression grew steadily darker, and James finally managed to speak.

"W-what do y-you w-want w-with him?" he stuttered. The girl growled again.

"So ya do all know him?" three nods were her response. A smirk spread across her lips. "Then you will pay."

**

* * *

**

End Chapter

* * *

Okay, that's all for now. R&R everyone. Please leave a review. 


End file.
